


A Nerd, a Jock, and an Egg

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, nerd!Sebastian/jock!Cooper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your normal story of Cooper and Sebastian falling in love in a span of a week...because of an egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> high school au, nerd!Sebastian/jock!Cooper. this is for the lovely stella penanggalandoll on tumblr <3 at first this was going to be a drabble and then it turned into a monster of a plot. i decided this will be in five parts, possibly more but yeah. creative title, i know. so happy (late) valentine's day, stella and my other cupcakes!!!!! 
> 
> this is also on tumblr under the same username. i can't promise fast updates, but maybe the more encouragement i receive, the more motivated i'll be to finish fast uwu hope you guys enjoy <3

_Monday_

Sometimes, life just isn't fair. For Sebastian, however, it's all the time. 

He wonders what horrible things he must've done in his past life to earn this sort of karma. Okay, he knows he's not the nicest person in the world, but he must have really screwed up to get his ass kicked this much. 

All he wanted was to get through high school without much notice. He even makes the extra effort to drive people away, building a wall around him by giving off this "fuck off" aura 24/7. 

And yet, here he is, sitting next to the school's favorite jock, Cooper Anderson. 

All because of a stupid egg. 

An egg that each pairing in the class has to take care of for the week. If the egg is still in good condition by the end of the week, hooray, they're good parents. The "PROPERTY OF DALTON HIGH" stamp is on each egg to prevent kids from replacing their egg if tragedy struck.

It's a ridiculous project for the very last class they have at the end of the day. It can't be  _that_ hard to take care of an egg...right? 

Sebastian glares at the egg in an attempt at avoiding everyone's eyes digging into his back, including the asshole sitting right besides him. He has nothing against Anderson personally, they've never even spoken before. It's just an instinct to dislike the popular kids. 

In fact, the Anderson brothers are the only popular kids that are _not_ on Sebastian's shit list. There have been a couple of times they stopped the other jocks picking on him, especially when he's being shoved against lockers. 

Still, Bas cannot let his guard down for this class project, whether his partner is an Anderson or not.

"Didn't we do something like this in middle school?" Anderson says after the bell rings, gathering his books and gym bag. 

Sebastian glances up at him, pushing up his glasses as he packs his stuff. "I think it was a bag of flour instead of an egg," he replies, a little surprised that Anderson even remembers him from middle school. This is probably punishment for Bas turning down that magnet program. 

"Anyway, don't worry about this," Sebastian continues when they step outside of the classroom, holding the egg carefully in his hands. "I'll take care of it and we'll both get A's. We don't have to work together, we don't even have to be seen together. Just make sure to show up every day this week. Deal?" 

Anderson raises his eyebrows, as if taken aback by this. "If I was able to take care of flour, I'm pretty sure an egg is no problem." He reaches his hand out and grabs the egg, his hand basically holding Sebastian's. 

Sebastian, of course, freezes in place and starts to panic internally. "Wh-what're you doing?" Dammit, he could feel his cheeks burning--oh yeah, he's freaking blushing, alright. In front of this jock. What a time to be alive. 

"Look, Sebastian. I'll have it tonight and we can alternate days like everyone else. I'm not asking for anything more or less." Anderson looks sincere, those ridiculously blue eyes staring into his. 

But Sebastian shakes out of it, making sure Cooper already has a good grip on the egg before he takes his hand back.

"That's the first and last time you're using those eyes on me," Sebastian mumbles without thinking twice about it. He starts to blush again when he realizes what he just said--this is just about the perfect day for him, isn't it? 

"Should I go for the pouty lips next time?" Anderson teases, a grin appearing on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bas." He starts walking away, heading towards a group of jocks and cheerleaders who have been staring and most likely gossiping about them for who knows how long. 

"I--y-you can't call me Bas!" Sebastian calls after him, frustrated. This is the first time he and Anderson ever interacted and he thinks he could walk around calling him  _Bas?_

Flustered, he leaves school as fast as possible. He could feel people's eyes on him as he storms by, which is almost a sickening feeling. He just wants to be home, he wants to crawl into bed, and bury himself in his blankets and pretend that today never happened. 

It's exactly what he does when he finally gets home, faintly noticing his parent's absence as he rushes upstairs into his bedroom. 

As he's snuggled underneath his blankets, he wishes that this week would fast forward. He can't help but have his mind wandering back to Anderson, which should be a disgusting thought, but...there's something about him that isn't  _completely_ gross. Like his very blue eyes. 

Sebastian sighs angrily, burying his face into his pillow. 

This week is going to be a bitch. All because of a damn egg. 


	2. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i’m pretty sure this will be in five parts plus an epilogue. i’ll try my best to post an update every saturday (for coopbastian saturday on tumblr), or every other saturday.

_Tuesday_

_Good morning! How do you like your eggs? ;) --C_

For several minutes, it takes Sebastian a few times to read and re-read the text message he received when he woke up, constantly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Who the hell is texting him at butt o'clock? Who the hell even has his number? What the _hell_ is happening!?

Once he's up and dressed, he finally realizes and remembers the day before. The egg project. That dumb jock. Anderson is his partner for that stupid egg assignment.

Cooper Anderson, the football star, has his freaking number.

Sebastian has never left for school so fast. 

Luckily, it's not so hard finding Anderson with the other football players and cheerleaders in the school's quad. He doesn't want to make a scene with this many classmates around, but he's irritated and exhausted and he wants Anderson stop...whatever it is he's trying to accomplish here. 

"How in the hell did you get my number!?" Seb demands once he's pushed his way to the table Anderson occupies every morning. The surrounding jocks and cheerleaders turn their heads to stare at him, giving him weird and almost disgusted looks.

"Hey, Bas," Anderson says quite casually, a smile on his idiotic face. "I was worried I had the wrong number, since you never replied."

"How did you get it?" Sebastian asks again through gritted teeth, hoping that his face expression is menacing enough.

Anderson seems like he's amused more than anything. "Let's talk somewhere else, yeah?" He gets up from his seat, taking his backpack and duffle bag with him, and leaves behind his circle of annoying friends. 

Sebastian hesitates for a second before he follows after him. He shouldn't have come to school, he could be in bed, in the warmth of his blankets and surrounded by the comfort of the quiet in his home. Instead, he's following Anderson to a more secluded area of the quad, his eyes automatically going to his ass. 

Seb can't help it. Just because he hates everyone and their existence it doesn't mean that he can't appreciate a nice butt. And Anderson has the best butt, he must admit. 

"Enjoying the view?" Anderson calls back, and Seb starts to furiously blush. 

"You wish," Sebastian says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Stop messing with me and just tell me how you got my number. Do you know how damn creepy that is?" 

Anderson leans his back against the wall of the building nearby the gym. "I asked your friends for it," he simply says, shrugging his shoulders. 

Bas raises his eyebrows. "What friends?" 

"Those guys in the glee club and drama club. Nick and Jeff, I'm pretty sure? They were more than happy to give me your number, they didn't even ask why I wanted it." 

"They're not my friends," Seb sighs in frustration, but he decides to change the subject so that he wouldn't have to add the details. "You're still creepy. Why didn't you just ask me?" 

"They live on my street and I ran into them on the way home yesterday. I've seen you hanging out with them before, so I thought, why not? And now you have _my_  number, which I must say is a gift--it could take years for the normal person to be able to attain such vital digits to contact me." 

Sebastian rolls his eyes. Is this guy for real? Is this douchebag actually serious? 

"Let's just do this stupid project, okay? With as little interaction as possible, we'll take care of that stupid egg this week and get a passing grade. I don't want you to text or call me, so _don't_. I didn't ask for you to be my friend. You've ignored me since day one of middle school, so you can stop pretending like we're old buddies. Now where's the damn egg?" 

With a more serious expression, Anderson reaches into one of the smaller pockets of his duffle bag and pulls out a tiny blanket he has the egg wrapped in.

Sebastian takes it rather harshly from his grip, and then he pushes up his glasses. "Have I told you how much I loathe you?"

"Have I told you how much you actually don't feel that way?"  

They stare at each other for a long moment before Anderson pulls him in roughly, pressing his lips against Seb's. Seb grabs him by the hair and he pushes their bodies closer, biting the bottom of Cooper's lips before they pull apart to gasp for air before they're kissing again. 

All he could taste is Cooper. He could smell Cooper, and it's intoxicating. The only thing that's going through his mind is _Cooper, Cooper, Cooper_... 

And then Sebastian wakes up.

He wipes the drool from the corner of his lips, slowly realizing that he's at home, that he's fallen asleep at his desk studying. The egg is on his desk with him, sitting on a small throw pillow he found earlier. It's as if the egg is taunting him and teasing him about what he just dreamed about. 

The confrontation was just a dream. Of course it was. Well--part of it was. Certainly the rather passionate makeout session didn't happen (thank god), but of course Sebastian didn't have the balls to tell Anderson off. 

Instead, they exchanged witty banter and teased each other and might have possibly flirted a little bit, but other than that, Sebastian never told him to get rid of his number. 

He couldn't delete Anderson's number either. 

As if on cue, there's a buzzing coming from his phone. Sebastian takes a second to recompose himself before reading the text. That dream was completely  _ridiculous_ and just...he doesn't have the energy to come up with a better word to describe it. It was definitely bizarre, though. 

_Cooper Jr. is behaving well, I'm assuming? --C_

Sebastian rolls his eyes at the screen like Anderson could see him. He straightens out his glasses while he thinks about his reply. 

_Pfft, there's no way in hell we're naming it. But if you really want to name it after you, I think Dumbass is more appropriate. --S_

_Ohh I'm so hurt. You're such a meanie, Bastian. Really, the worst. --C_

_Cry me a river. We're not naming it. It's an egg. There's not even a chicken inside. It's an egg we can eat...but let's not do that. --S_

_I think that will be best. --C_

_What do you think of Carlos? --C_

_We're not naming it, Anderson!! You give me a headache, so I'm going to bed. --S_

_Carlos it is, then! Goodnight, Bas. Dream of me. ;) --C_

Oh, if only he knew...


End file.
